


Ебал я это место

by Voskhodov



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Language, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voskhodov/pseuds/Voskhodov
Summary: Что творилось в голове у Майлза, когда он решил, что ворваться в психиатрическую лечебницу было неплохой идеей?





	Ебал я это место

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [F*ck This Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417273) by [Madame_Tentacle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Tentacle/pseuds/Madame_Tentacle). 



> Betaed by [Nermerous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nermerous/profile)

Сигнал пропал в середине второго гитарного соло AC/DC «Back in Black». Пропал ни с того ни с сего, так, что этого даже не ожидалось. Затхлый воздух появился из ниоткуда. В один момент я покачивался в такт улётным рифам Ангуса, а в следующий – помехи стали настолько громкими, что после у меня в ушах звенело целую минуту.

— Господи боже мой, — я уменьшил громкость и принялся искать ещё не тронутую станцию, но, независимо от того, сколько я крутил ручку радио, не находилось ничего, кроме спёртого воздуха. За исключением этих двух: отчёты о дорожном движении и ток-шоу местного деревенщины.

Учитывая, что на дороге, помимо меня, никого не было, я бы узнал гораздо больше, слушая какого-нибудь скучающего фермера, ведущего семинар о местной агрокультуре. Этот, вероятно, был никем из маленького городка, внушившим себе, что ведение шоу – лишь первый шаг к осуществлению какого-нибудь Грандиозного Плана. Затем он получил бы дневное место, стал радио-ведущим и, бац, сделался бы следующим Говардом Стерном. И всё потому, что он, собравшись с духом, начал вести ночное ток-шоу, до которого никому нет дела в столь поздний час.

Каков бы ни был твой план, удачи, местный никто. Тебе она нужна больше, чем мне, ведь я подъезжаю к входу, и это здание даже не узнает, кто его уничтожил.

Я подъехал к контрольному посту, но внутри не оказалось никого, кто содрал бы с меня непомерную цену за въезд. Самая большая неожиданность за весь день. Никуда не торопясь, я припарковал джип. Вряд ли найдётся сумасшедший, который явится в это Богом забытое место в такой поздний час и помешает мне.

Прежде чем проверить снаряжение, я взял папку с сообщением, которое и привело меня сюда. Когда оно появилось на моём аккаунте, я не мог поверить своей удаче. Настучать на Меркоф было равнозначно смертному приговору. Ублюдки умели заметать следы и были готовы к подпольной деятельности. Скомпрометировать их не представлялось возможным, но с помощью этой наводки я мог бы застать корпорацию врасплох. Все эти ищейки, отстойные новости, незаконное проникновение будут того стоить, когда я доберусь до этой истории… о том, чего мудаки лишились, когда им хватило наглости меня уволить.

Я отложил документы и похлопал себя по карманам в поисках ручки с блокнотом. Сгрёб с сидения фотоаппарат. Он был заряжен полностью, но на всякий случай я прихватил запасные батарейки. Мне больше ничего не понадобится. Я потянулся за значком, но остановился, осознав, что он выдаст ублюдкам моё имя. Лучше попытаться обойти охрану. Вряд ли будет сложнее, чем уклоняться от пуль, ведя репортаж с поля боя.

Выйдя из джипа, я подавил смешок. Это место больше походило на логово безумного учёного, нежели на больницу для душевнобольных. Казалось, за столько-то лет Меркоф научилась хоть немного разбираться в тонкостях избегания судебных обвинений, но кто я такой, чтобы жаловаться? Это будет чертовски удачная фотография в заголовке статьи.

Я включил камеру и посмотрел в объектив, а затем опустил её. Вышел из машины и уже за воротами увидел, что здесь не первый. Военная техника блокировала проезд.

Шикарно, может, мне удастся заснять пару арестов.

Я подошёл к главному входу и толкнул дверь, но та не сдвинулась с места. Замечательно. Я-то думал, что буду законопослушным гражданином и ввальсирую прямо внутрь, но нет, Меркоф хочет, чтобы я сначала поработал. Ладно, если так пожелаете.

Я обошёл здание с левой стороны и увидел свою путёвку внутрь.

Подмостки не сильно возвышались над землёй и были достаточно прочны, чтобы я смог по ним взобраться и оказаться прямо у окна второго этажа. Должно быть, застал работничков за ремонтом. Как будто это место могло выглядеть ещё заманчивей. Уверен, они собирались установить горгулий в качестве какой-нибудь безвкусной символики, заявляющей о том, насколько это место отстойное… Да, они вполне могли такое сделать.

Я не сдержал ухмылку, поднимаясь по этой развалине. Казалось, будет легче, чем я думал, но, как только я забрался в окно, свет погас, оставив меня в темноте.

И как Меркоф удаётся потратить целое состояние на то, чтобы сделать это место похожим на замок Франкенштейна, но при этом не оплатить счёт за электроэнергию?

Ну что ж, для этого и создано ночное видение. Я включил его и ступил в ярко освещённый теперь зал. По какой бы то ни было причине, половина дверей были заперты или забаррикадированы, но нашлась одна лаборатория, гостеприимно открытая в ожидании меня.

Войдя, я заметил две вещи: дверку, свисавшую с края вентиляционного отверстия, и блюдо на прилавке, наполненное – подумать только – отрезанными ушами. Это был какой-то эксперимент? Если да, то кто, чёрт возьми, решил, что это хорошая идея оставить такое блюдо у торгового автомата? Аппетиту не способствует. Всё же я быстро сделал снимок, прежде чем забраться в вентиляцию.

Надо отдать Меркоф должное: по крайней мере, эта вентиляция гораздо просторнее, чем те, с которыми мне доводилось сталкиваться раньше. К тому же, пока я перебирался из комнаты в комнату, отсюда открывался хороший обзор. Но затем внизу послышался шум.

Вбежал мужчина в одежде пациента. Он что-то вопил о «Волрайдере». Я запаниковал лишь на мгновение, пока не осознал, что парень этот выглядел паршиво: с ним жестоко обращались и недокармливали, и он никак не мог стать угрозой такому, как я. Я напомнил себе, что все остальные пациенты, вероятно, были в столь же плачевном состоянии и, глубоко вздохнув, двинулся дальше.

Выход, к которому я подобрался, оказался намного дальше от земли, чем ожидалось. Не то чтобы приземление могло мне навредить, но вернуться уже не получится. Это не имело значения. Я потратил слишком много бензина и денег на перекусы, чтобы теперь развернуться.

Пришло время переворошить это место.

Я спрыгнул как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть другого пациента, прогуливавшегося по коридору. Только этот не был таким хилым и костлявым. Чёрт, этот парень, как минимум, вдвое превосходил меня в размерах. Я не расслышал, что он бормотал, но цепи вокруг его лодыжек звенели, и звук эхом отражался от стен, заставив меня содрогнуться.

Я проглотил комок в горле и снова взглянул на вентиляцию. Так высоко подпрыгнуть у меня ни за что не получится, да и крылья выращивать в ближайшее время планов не намечалось.

Блядь.

Когда великан неуклюже куда-то свалил, я открыл первую незапертую дверь, на которую наткнулся. Тело, выглядевшее как дешёвое пугало для Хэллоуина, упало к моим ногам, словно ожидало моего появления. Я завизжал, как мелкая сучка.

Твою мать, кто-то (или что-то), должно было, меня услышал. Я нырнул в комнату и захлопнул за собой дверь. Блядь. Это тоже было слишком громко. О боже, комната была чёрной как смоль и всё ей подобное. Да ещё этот ужасный запах…

Я переключился на ночное видение и принялся разглядывать полки, забитые отрубленными головами. Последние были отсортированы так аккуратно, как коллекции тарелок, которые бабушки любят складировать, уходя на пенсию. Разве что пахло здесь намного хуже, чем дома у стариков. Мне приходилось сдерживать рвоту по мере продвижения вперёд. Я не имел желания, нашумев, присоединиться к головам. Потом я повернул за угол, и вы ещё не догадались? Стало лишь хуже.

Как свинья на вертеле, красовался мертвец. Больше, упитанней и в тысячу раз внушительней меня, но ни броня, ни мускулы не спасли его от участи быть нанизанным и оставленным умирать. По крайней мере, я так думал, пока у него не хватило наглости быть не таким уж усопшим, как предполагалось.

— Варианты… они выбрались… — прохрипел он. — Их невозможно победить… Ты должен убираться к чёрту из этого ужасного места… — он затих, сдаваясь на милость смерти, прежде чем сумел сказать что-либо ещё.

Не было нужды повторять дважды. Будь проклято состояние, которое я сколотил бы на этой истории. Уж лучше я вернусь к репортажам с поля боя, чем умру в этой адской бездне.

Я выскочил из комнаты, но всё было перекрыто. Возможно, благодаря другим идиотам, вроде меня, которые думали, что, войдя сюда, смогут уйти живыми. Может, мне удастся протиснуться между этими книжными полками…

— Поросёночек, — голос был низким и грубым, а затем большая мясистая рука выдернула меня из полок. Это был тот же самый пациент, которого я увидел в коридоре. Он был ещё сильнее, чем выглядел, поскольку держал меня за шею, словно я ничего не весил, даже несмотря на то, что я пинался и молотил руками в попытке высвободиться. Я также наконец увидел его лицо – ни носа, ни губ, лишь ободранный лоб.

Ну и урод, блядь. Выглядело, словно кто-то пытался трахнуть его голову тёркой для сыра.

Ха, тёркой для сыра. А вышло довольно забавно. Пожалуй, я это запишу, если переживу падение.


End file.
